Kerin logan
1st lass to have the belly dancer dress in Scotland Nov 28th, 1460 I was always an unusual girl, my mother told me I had a chameleon soul, no moral compass pointing to north, no fixed personality, just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean; and if i said i didn’t plan for it to turn out this way i’d be lying. "The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand......" Born on all hallow eve in the year 1440, Standing around 5'9, Brown long hair and deep hazel eyes Full lips, and curves where a women should have em. Traveling for a long time i finally rest back in my place of birth. It has been so long that i have forgotten what it is like to live in a town. Growing up alone as my parents died when i was young (6) i stayed with a family till he became abusive so i ran away at (14) to find my own way in life. Traveling on a trader ship till (17), Had to pretend i was a boy as a ships life was no place for a lady, but lost all my manners being there. Then finally at (19) found my lost family in Wigtown. My year has been filled with ups and downs. Found love to only lose it during the war in Scotland. I found out that i have a brother and sister and cherish them deeply. Learned that people who you think you know only back stab which is a lesson learned to have tough skin and those people are not needed in my life. Survived the war in Scotland with only minor injury. Then found a special man and fell in love again. Started a new chapter in my life in Ireland. Seeking out my Irish side of my family ...... more to come when the time progresses. Met someone special Winter 1460 he holds my heart and my soul On a ship heading to Alexandria Nov 23rd, 1460 New chapter in my life begins in Lios Mor Ireland March 21, 1461 Many secrets i hold, but do not share with those i do not trust. Places Visited Galloway Kirkcudbright Whithorn Wigtown - born Girvan Ireland Port Lairge Cill Chainnigh Ceatharlach Lois Mor - living My first duel ever 21/05/1461 02:05 : You have well and truly bashed %Lance%, a poor sorrowful excuse for a human being, in a magnificent one-on-one fight. You have left your opponent for dust, drubbed and moaning in the midst of the meadows, while the audience is shouting your name: "Long live %Kerin%! Long live %Kerin%!". What an annihilation! (You've won 190 experience points.) More about me Member of Clan Dunbar March 10 1460. Great Grandfather - Gavin Dunbar Parents were John Dunbar and Catherine Logan (Ó Leogháin) The Hill of Tara - march 1461 - present Head Mentor of Lios Mor - May 1461 - Present Chieftess of Clan Dunbar - May 30th 1460 - Present Council May 1460 - Spokesperson Lyon's Court - June 11th 1460 - March 9th 1461 Judge of Galloway - Dec 5th 1460 - Dec 13th 1460 Judge of Galloway - Dec 13th 1460 - Feb 12th 1461 Lady Protector - Dec 16th 1460 - Feb 12th 1461 Head Mentor of Wigtown - June 1460 - March 1461 Spring 1461 You have been named harbormaster. That's gonna make some people jealous! >>>Wont have it for long thou Late Spring 1461 You've been fired as harbormaster. You're up the creek without a paddle as some might say. Was a fun job i must say. The guard of the Great Library has offered you a book. Nov 28th, 1460 which i sold for over 3k Section heading Write the second section of your page here.